Bemol em clave de sol
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: A música era seu grande objetivo. Também a responsável por suas grandes perdas. Mas, ela também poderia ser a chave para seu amor, apenas tinha que permití-la que o guiasse.


_**"Bemol em clave de sol"**_

**Autor**: Keiko Maxwell

**Beta:** Youko Yoru

**Casal:** GakupoxKaito

**Gênero:** Angst, Romance, AU;

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo:** A música era seu grande objetivo. Também a responsável por suas grandes perdas. Mas, ela também poderia ser a chave para seu amor, apenas tinha que permití-la que o guiasse.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid e todos os seus personagens pertencem a empresa Yamaha Corporation e seus envolvidos. Este é um trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Essa fic se passa em um mundo alternativo, logo tento manter a personalidade das personagens o mais fiel possível, entretanto, como é a primeira vez que trabalho com este fandom, os integrantes do mesmo estarão aqui descritos conforme meu ponto de vista.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_**Capítulo 1 - Dó**_

A pequena sala onde encontrava-se começava a lhe passar uma estranha sensação claustrofóbica. Além do sofá onde estava sentado. Os móveis do local se resumiam em uma mesa encostada junto a parede, um espelho fixado sobre esta e uma cadeira, que era ocupada pelo rapaz que dividia o local consigo naquele momento.

Respirou mais fundo, procurando o ar que parecia lhe faltar. Sabia que todas aquelas sensações se davam devido ao seu nervosismo. Algo ao qual já deveria estar habituado. Encostando a cabeça no sofá, fechou os olhos buscando foco. Precisava se concentrar, afinal sabia que havia menos de dez minutos para sair dali.

Ouviu o som da cadeira se arrastando e voltando a posição inicial, abriu os olhos e fitou o rapaz a sua frente. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma feição, os mesmos traços. Quem os observasse agora, poderia falar que havia um espelho ali, com a diferença gritante das cores de seus cabelos e olhos: enquanto os seus eram escuros, os do outro possuíam um tom avermelhado.

"Está nervoso, hein?" A voz calma chegou até seus ouvidos. Em sua face nervosismo algum transparecia, como se tudo a sua volta estivesse na mais perfeita ordem e nada demais fosse realmente acontecer.

"Ansioso seria o termo correto..." Sua resposta saiu em um tom baixo, as mãos a frente dos lábios, dando acesso para que mordesse levemente um dos dedos, antigo tique-nervoso.

"Não entendo porque você fica assim! Esta não é a primeira vez que nos apresentamos e não haverá nada de novo. Iremos apenas executar nossas músicas para vários riquinhos mimados, seremos pagos e iremos embora. Pra que se alterar desta forma?" Sentiu o toque de uma das mãos sobre seu rosto. Ambos estavam próximos, uma tentativa de passar um pouco de sua confiança para o moreno.

"Akaito, você sabe que para mim isso é mais do que uma simples apresentação..." Sua resposta saiu e logo após foi acompanhada por um suspiro resignado.

"Ah sim! Seu grande sonho de querer ser músico profissional." Reparou na voz um tom mais irritado e nos passos indo em direção contrária a si. "Kaito, ainda não entendo como pode ser meu irmão..."

Um sorriso singelo brotou no canto de seus lábios ao reparar a forma arredia de seu irmão mais novo. Sabia que para o outro, sua vontade em querer ser reconhecido por aquilo que faziam era pura falta de tempo, mas não para si. Apesar de tudo, não o culpava. Fora a música a grande responsável por serem, atualmente, órfãos, e desde então, sabia a aversão que o gêmeo mais novo possuía por ela.

"Akaito..." Chamou-o enquanto abraçava o outro por trás. Uma pequena diferença entre suas alturas podia ser notada. "Você sabe bem que a música, de algum modo, sempre estará presente em nossas vidas, né?"

"Sim..." Apenas um sussurro foi sua resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos do irmão apertando levemente seus braços que lhe envolvia pelo pescoço.

"Então..." Um sorriso em seus lábios. "Vamos fazer o nosso melhor essa noite."

Afagando os cabelos curtos e ruivos, separou-se do irmão ainda sorrindo. Toda aquela conversa servira para, pelo menos, quebrar um pouco o clima de nervosismo que se instalava dentro de si. Tinham que fazer o melhor que podiam, como sempre. Não apenas por estar correndo atrás de um sonho, mas porque eram naqueles trabalhos que conseguiam uma boa quantia para se manterem.

Observou o irmão se aproximando novamente da mesa e pegando a maleta preta que estava ali. O rancor que estava estampado na face do mais novo passando agora para uma visão de pura determinação.

"Vamos fazer eles terem a noite mais inesquecível de suas vidas, Kaito-nii."

**o.O.o.O.o**

Olhava impaciente pela janela enquanto observava ao fundo a grande mansão aproximando-se mais e mais. Não gostava nada daquelas festas a rigor, mas como pertencia à alta classe – ou assim lhe consideravam – sempre acabava comparecendo nas mesmas.

Sentado no banco traseiro do carro, ao lado de uma jovem moça, virou seu rosto para fitá-la, vendo-a alheia a si. Os longos cabelos róseos caiam levemente por sobre suas costas, o sofisticado penteado deixava um longo rabo de cavalo preso ao topo da cabeça e algumas madeixas soltas, o qual a cabelereira teve todo o trabalho de organizá-las levemente enroladas. O vestido preto deixava a mostra boa parte das costas, permitindo que o decote chegasse até um pouco abaixo do meio destas. Em sua frente, um cruzado em cetim sob os seios dava mais leveza à peça, que terminava em uma longa saia até os tornozelos da jovem. Poucas joias completavam o visual: delicados brincos de brilho e um único e singelo anel no anelar direito.

Não iria negar que aos seus olhos a moça estava simplesmente fabulosa.

Sabia, entretanto, que seu visual não ficava atrás do da companheira: a camisa social preta contrastava com o colete e a gravata plastron, ambos na cor prata. O paletó em modelo túnica fazia par perfeito com as calças brancas e com o sapato envernizado preto. Seus longos cabelos arroxeados presos em um rabo simples, apenas para ajudá-lo a apresentar uma imagem mais séria.

"Luka, se não queria vir, deveria ter me avisado antes." Sua voz quebrou o silêncio que estava instaurado no veículo há certo tempo.

"Você quem ficou me atazanando para vir, Gakupo." A moça virou a face, por fim olhando para si. "E não me venha falar que eu poderia ter ficado em casa, mofando e sem fazer nada. Melhor vir para estas festas que você arruma, não sei aonde, do que permanecer trancada lá."

Não pode evitar soltar um riso perante a indignação da irmã. Bagunçou levemente os fios róseos – tomando o devido cuidado para não desfazer o penteado.

"Jamais deixaria você sozinha em uma noite de sábado." Disse enquanto estalava os lábios sobre a bochecha coberta de blush.

"Sei..." A jovem riu enquanto tentava acertar os fios que caiam sobre o rosto. "Você já deixa na maioria do ano. Não sei porque não volta de vez para cá ao invés de ficar naquele país minúsculo. Sabe, você pode ser produtor aqui também."

"Luka, você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que não voltarei para a casa de nossos pais. E o Japão é um país com uma bela diversidade musical. Não haveria lugar melhor para mim do que lá."

Observou a irmã abrir a boca para continuar com suas argumentações, mas som algum chegou a sair. No mesmo momento, o carro parava. Seguindo as normas de etiqueta, saiu do veículo primeiro que a jovem e, após dar a volta neste, abriu a porta para ajudá-la.

Acompanhado da moça, seguiram até a entrada da grande casa. Ao redor, várias pessoas conhecidas de rosto, mas não de nome.

Fazia quase cinco anos que não comparecia ao seu país de origem, mas não se arrependia. Ter deixado tudo para trás e conseguido sobreviver sozinho a quilômetros de casa significou muito para si. Havia crescido muito, de todas as maneiras que conhecia, e conseguia ver que o mundo não girava apenas em torno de seu umbigo. Mesmo tendo sido criado com este pensamento.

Ficaria abismado com toda a ornamentação presente no salão onde ocorreria o jantar, se já não estivesse habituado com todo aquele conformismo. Guiou a irmã até a mesa indicada por um dos garçons e sentou-se observando os presentes e a decoração sofisticada do local.

Fora para evitar esses tipos de eventualidades que havia deixado tudo aquilo para trás. Não combinava nenhum pouco consigo.

"Parece que vai ter música..." O comentário de sua irmã fez seus olhos correrem rapidamente para um dos cantos do recinto.

Posicionado entre duas grandes janelas, um tablado revestido em carpete vermelho se destacava por entre as mesas. Sobre este, um belo piano de calda, negro e lustroso. Além de um microfone posicionado estrategicamente para quem iria conduzir o instrumento.

"Não sou fã de música clássica."

"Até parece que não sei disso. Basta pegar seus cd's, são todos voltados para o rock ou pop. Mamãe e papai ficavam loucos com isso, Gakupo." Um riso baixo finalizou a fala da irmã.

"Se fosse apenas este o motivo de nossos pais me odiarem, até que seria bom..." Sua frase morreu no momento em que, sem tirar os olhos do pequeno tablado, reparou na entrada de dois jovens.

De onde se encontrava, conseguia uma visão privilegiada de ambos os rapazes, inspecionando-os dos pés a cabeça. A vestimenta de ambos era bem parecida: calça social escura, camisa branca, casaca preta com a lapela em cetim se destacando a luz ambiente. A grande diferença se dava na cor dos coletes e detalhes de ambos. Enquanto um usava um colete azul claríssimo, o outro optara por uma tonalidade prata. Outra coisa que lhe chamara a atenção fora que, mesmo sendo idênticos, a cor de seus cabelos e olhos eram opostas: azuis e vermelhos.

Sua inspeção terminou apenas no momento em que um deles se dirigiu para o piano e o outro se posicionou ao seu lado com um violino em mãos. Por um breve instante, todo o salão pareceu se calar.

Logo pode ouvir os primeiros acordes do piano, uma melodia leve e melancólica aos seus ouvidos. Um pouco antes do que esperava, pode ouvir de fundo o som do violino, que morrera no mesmo instante em que o pianista começara a cantar.

A voz suave lhe surpreendera no mesmo instante. Seu timbre era macio e não muito grave, mas tão pouco poderia ser definido como agudo. Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente ao escutá-lo. Estava sendo levado por aquela canção.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando ouvia a segunda voz juntando-se a primeira, sem sobrepô-la, e o violino voltando a acompanhar a canção. Uma combinação surpreendente para si. Mas, apenas quando a primeira voz se fazia ouvir é que sentia um leve arrepio em sua nuca.

Só voltou a abrir os olhos quando apenas o piano fazia acompanhamento ao vocalista. O rapaz tocava com sentimento, como se naquele momento houvesse apenas ele e o piano no local. Acima de sua voz, pode perceber que o outro colocava o coração na canção.

Tornou a ouvir a segunda voz e o violino. Observando com atenção, notara que o pianista - o rapaz de cabelos azuis - fazia a primeira voz, enquanto o outro – de cabelos vermelhos e tocando o violino – era o responsável pelo acompanhamento e segundo tom.

A música, não poderia negar, era linda. Letra e melodia combinavam perfeitamente entre si, não dando a ela a sensação do clássico. Era como se houvesse, em seu intimo, um tom diferente. Mesmo que fosse executada a partir de dois instrumentos que nada haviam de moderno.

Quando não achava que a música poderia melhorar, o violinista parou de tocar e o pianista retirou seus dedos de sobre as teclas do piano, buscando o ar para finalizar a canção com uma última frase que o fez sentir uma estranha sensação brotar em seu peito.

Precisava conhecer aqueles dois rapazes.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Apenas quando retornou para a sala que ocupavam antes da apresentação, Kaito pode relaxar. Tinha certeza que havia dado o seu melhor naquela noite e sentia-se completo e satisfeito por tal ato. Observou o irmão se jogando sobre o sofá após deixar o violino sobre a mesa de canto.

"Satisfeito?" A pergunta partira vinda do ruivo, enquanto este observava-o apenas com um dos olhos abertos.

"O que acha?" O sorriso em seu rosto denunciava tudo. Estava realmente feliz pelo gêmeo ter dado seu máximo. Não sabia se conseguiria tocar sem o acompanhamento do outro. Deixou-se cair sobre o assento ao lado do irmão, merecia aquele momento de descanso.

"Pelo seu sorriso, sim." Akaito respondeu-lhe enquanto afagava seus cabelos. Não podia negar que adorava os carinhos do irmão, era o único que permitia se aproximar tanto de si. Bem, isso sem contar os dois menores.

"Hey, Akaito..." Seu chamado fez o irmão parar com os afagos por um pequeno momento. "Temos que ir. Len e Rin devem estar colocando a casa abaixo..."

"Você acha?" Akaito perguntou enquanto via o irmão se levantar a procura da mala que utilizaram para trazer seus pertences. Endireitando-se no sofá, refletiu fazendo um pequeno bico. "Eu acho que eles já deixaram a Meiko doidinha..."

Uma risada dupla preencheu o ar do local enquanto os irmãos cogitavam a ideia da amiga se alterando com os pequenos gêmeos. Era engraçado como os integrantes de sua família se resumiam a duplas de gêmeos. Lembrava-se de que antes do falecimento dos pais, a decisão de adotar os primos e fazê-los ser parte da família Shion alegrara muito a todos. Afinal, ele, Kaito, e o irmão já estavam com quinze anos e não traziam mais a confusão da infância para a casa. Mas, o acolhimento dos dois pequenos de apenas sete anos, que haviam acabado de perder os pais, foi mais surpreendente do que um dia poderiam chegar a imaginar.

Hoje, precisava admitir: era simplesmente fascinado pelo casal loiro que mais parecia um furacão dentro de casa. E, definitivamente, não conseguia se ver vivendo longe daqueles diabinhos, mesmo porque adorava ser responsável por eles.

Reparou em Akaito terminando de acertar o violino dentro da caixa, para que não fosse danificado durante o transporte, enquanto retirava a casaca e colocava por cima da roupa social um moletom simples. Não queria perder mais tempo do que o necessário.

"Aqui..." Disse estendendo uma blusa para o mais novo e acertando a bolsa por sobre os ombros.

Aceitando de bom agrado, Akaito pegou a blusa e antes de terminar de colocá-la sob a cabeça foram alertados pelo som da porta se abrindo. Adentrando no cômodo, um senhor aparentando seus cinquenta e tantos anos.

"Bela apresentação, meninos!" A congratulação foi dada acompanhada de curtas palmas. O sorriso no rosto levemente enrugado era emoldurado por um bigode expeço, praticamente grisalho, fato que contribuía para dar um ar carismático ao senhor. "Realmente, foi maravilhoso..."

"Obrigado, senhor Charles." Kaito agradeceu enquanto aceitava o aperto de mão que o homem lhe oferecia. "Nós que sentimos gratos por ter tido a chance de tocar em seu aniversário de casamento."

"Que isso rapazes, Victoria ficou encantadíssima com a performance de ambos. Logo, eu quem tenho que agradecer." O senhor dizia sorrindo por sob o farto bigode. "Sei que já está tarde e que ambos precisam ir, mas gostaria de apresentá-los a uma pessoa antes de partirem..."

Kaito sentiu um pequeno cutucão em suas costas, movimento partindo de Akaito posicionado atrás de si. Sabia que estavam com certa pressa, não precisava ser lembrado de forma tão bruta por parte do irmão.

"Realmente somos gratos, Senhor Charles, mas estamos com certa pressa..." A resposta de Kaito se manteve o mais cordial que poderia ser. Não queria parecer que estava desfazendo da presença da pessoa a quem seriam apresentados, mas realmente precisavam ir embora.

"Rapazes, juro que será rápido. Por favor, entre..." Charles interrompeu-lhe educadamente e sem dar uma nova brecha, se voltou para a porta fazendo o convite. Os irmãos observaram entrar no aposento um rapaz alto, utilizando uma roupa de belo corte e caimento, os longos fios lilases presos em um rabo de cavalo. "Gostaria de apresentar-lhes ao senhor Kamui Gakupo."

"É um prazer conhecê-los, irmãos Shion." Um sorriso acompanhado de uma mão estendida para o cumprimento.

Por um breve instante Kaito ficou estático onde se encontrava. Não conseguia acreditar que, na sua frente se encontrava, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que o maior produtor musical do oriente.

_**Continua...**_

**Catinho da autora**

Eu não creio que fiz isso... Eu não creio que fiz isso... Eu fiz isso! Eu fiz um fic de Vocaloid!

Bem, é a primeira vez e eu realmente espero que esteja bom. Sei que este fandom possui poucos fãs aqui no Brasil, mas vou me esforçar para continuar e terminar essa história – por mais bobinha que ela pareça aos meus olhos.

Agradeço mesmo por ter lido!

Keiko Maxwell  
Fevereiro/2011


End file.
